User talk:Jonggonzales1
Hi Jonggonzales1, Welcome to the wiki, we are always glad to have new and dedicated members. I've seen you've taking a liking in adding to the wikia, That's so cool ! Thank you. Here are a few guidelines to the Wiki's editorial style : #The primary goal of this Wiki is to provide a safe, open forum and to provide accurate game information for new and veteran players alike. Please keep this in mind when writing comments and articles. #Always use the third person. Instead of "you", please use "the Arisen" or "the player" instead. #Remain as factual as possible. Conjecture should remain the Comments section. When in doubt, qualify any statements with "usually", "arguably", or "seems". #Keep personal opinion to a minimum in the formal articles, with some laxity afforded to the Notes, Trivia, Tactics, and Comments sections. #No jokes or slang in the formal articles, please. #Follow established page templates, headers, and formats for consistency. #Use link with either or the Add Link button to improve navigation between differents pages. Feel free to direct any problems or question to the wiki Admin : Obsidian Draconis. We look forward to reading your contributions ! And BTW, good job : ) MotherLilith (talk) 12:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Helpful Posts Heya Jon, It's my pleasure, although I'm not as active as I use to be. Feel free to ask around if you have any questions, there's generally someone who is willing to help. You can always leave any questions you might have on my talk page or message me on Xbox Live. Cheers and happy gaming! 15:13, January 29, 2014 (UTC) hey man! just wanted to know if i could add your gamertag, i dont see many people playing this anymore for xbox lol so its rare that i have people playing to use their pawns Hi Jonggonzales, Please don't go too heavily on adding new or existing categories. There are already a lot of them and we try to avoid that each category become too cluttered. I've left the Weapons categories you've added because it did make sense IMO but those things are always open to debate. Resist the lure of the Dark side of achievements ; p Anyway keep up the good work. MotherLilith (talk) 12:39, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jonggonzales1, No problem, I've done so many mistakes on this wiki... Hopefully Kraissant was always behind me for cleaning the mess ; p You can remove categories by clicking on 'Page Settings' in the header in Edit Mode. And you can add them simply with the 'add category'. I think typing a inexisting category wikk create it so be careful about typos. See you. MotherLilith (talk) 11:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I have about a hundred Dwells-in-Lights (I am both #11 and around #25 with two dedicated Ur Dragon killers). If you want one, send me an XBL message to either GT: Sekhmeti or GT: Karathrax to let me know one of your pawns is Warrior in the Rift. Karathrax (talk) 02:52, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Flooded Edits Hello, thanks for your contributions to the DD Wikia. To avoid flooding of the editing history, please only limit linking words in the article to 1-2 edits. Each word should not be distributed as a single edit. Thanks. Consult editing history. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:28, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the fixes on knockdown/stagger! XD Karathrax (talk) 01:29, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Any admins? Hey, do you have any idea if any of the admins are active still? A vandal just popped out and he should probably be reported to someone. Saba0th (talk) 00:58, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I meant this one: . Might be just a one-timer, but messing up user pages looks like a serious case of vandalism. Yeah, I think I'll report them, just in case. Thanks for the info! Saba0th (talk) 02:06, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Blessed Flower Gift Oh wow, thank you Jon! I actually had this one already (second playthrough and got the Hero achievement too), but thanks nevertheless! This will be most useful when I start farming BBI for exp. (haven't been there still...). I'll be receiving this one on Friday. Thanks again. EDIT: Uhm, could you play with my pawn a bit, too? I could use the RC when I start Purifying and Rarifying. She might not have the best stats but at least she's got the Devil's Nail. :P Saba0th (talk) 23:16, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! When I play games in which I can create my own character, I play girls almost exclusively (exceptions: the Mass Effect trilogy and DA:O). They're... nicer to look at. ;) Hope she'll be of any use, for now she's the party's sort of an AOE CC meatshield. Saba0th (talk) 23:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) In response to your question Hey! :) (Sorry for those few hours of delay, time differences suck.) I didn't want to leave my answer in the comments, out in the open, so I'll tell you here. I can't play my XBox during the week, because I'm out in a dorm, in another city. The Internet access is there, but there's no screen to which I could plug the console in (not to mention, that moving the console back and forth between my home and the dorm would be a pain). All that leaves me with only Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and a bit of Monday, to play Dogma, which is all I'm doing on the XBox lately. :P So, there you go! :) Saba0th (talk) 11:55, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi; Thanks for the style guide info you sent me yesterday. I have studied it, am now following it, and cleaning up some of my earlier stuff. I just added a picture to Badge of Vows 37: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/From_A_Different_Sky_-_Part_4 I had problems sizing the picture. Could you take a look at it and adjust the sizing and/or tell me how to do it. Also, I have a number of photos to fill in the entries with missing pictures. Do you have any advice as to how I might avoid the resizing issue in the future. Thanks in advance, Allgorhythm (talk) 18:15, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Ur-Dragon 619 No man, unfortunately, I've slept it over. :P I've checked the forums and saw that grace happened at ~8:00AM European time, so I think that even if I got up at the time, I would be out of the net. :/ Heh, maybe the current gen will be better. I'll stick some Makers' Fingers up his ass. Let's see how he likes that! :P Saba0th (talk) 17:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info on the picture. The way you positioned it looks great. I'm also getting slowly smarter and read the part how browsers aren't equal with respect to the editor. I'd been using Chrome initially but, for some reason, switched to IE for the images. Chrome seems to be far superior. I'm making a point of taking a picture wherever there's one missing. So, I hope to be able to illustrate every entry that doesn't already have a picture. Thanks, again, Allgorhythm (talk) 00:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Hi; I think I've got the hang of the image editing. I added 7 images to From a Different Sky--Part 5. I think I was able to make them consistent with the few images that were on the page to begin with: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/From_A_Different_Sky_-_Part_5 Your tips helped a lot. Thanks again. Allgorhythm (talk) 03:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm The only way I was able to do it was by using the visual editor and entering the category manually by typing it into the right hand column's box. I'm not sure why these items couldn't be added via the 'add category' button on the regular item page, but I'd noticed that it didn't work with Mushroom Potage, and that's how I'd entered it. I went ahead and added the rest of the items to the category. Karathrax (talk) 05:49, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I saw your comment about the Firedrake gliding. A dragon has two Alulas. Both have to be broken for the Dragon to be truly grounded. I did a lot of experimentation on the Cursed Dragon because the wings are very much harder to break than on the Dire Dragons. More often than not, you do not get the Alula drop when you break an Alula. So, you probably have truly grounded dragons without realizing it by breaking both Alulas. If an Alula drops, then you know for certainty that you have broken one of the wings. If both Alula drop, they you know for a certainty that both wings are disabled and the Dragon cannot fly. The pawns are not always accurate. We were doing some tests about a month ago with the Cursed Dragon. For the putrid breath/rotted perishable flag to be triggered, the perishable must actually rot. The pawns will comment that stuff has rotted either when there is no stuff to rot or fresh perishables have transitioned to the sour/rank/moldy stage. I suspect for the family flag that pertains to all dragons, you must truly ground a dragon. That's not a problem because the Devilfire Grove Drake is not that robust and its wings are both easily damaged. If you're interested in testing this, the CD in the Midnight Helix, pre- and post- Daimon is a good one. It is highly unlikely that you will destroy both wings at once. Get on its back and destroy one wing--Strider 1000 kisses, Assassin Dire Gouge, etc. In my tests, I would wait until I got an Alula drop so I was certain one wing was destroyed. Then, I would work on the other wing. When it is destroyed, the CD will drop to the ground and will be unable to fly. I have often heard the pawns say, "'Tis grounded!" when the dragon can still fly. It happens mostly with the Cursed Dragon because its wings are much harder to destroy. With the other dragons, generally when you destroy one wing as evidenced by an Alula drop, you usually destroy the other as well but because the Alula drop is an infrequent drop, you rarely get both alula drops at once. With the CD, the reverse is true. Unless you are using a superpowerful attack, when you damage one wing, you usually do not damage the other. I've had an Assassin with Dire Gouge and Striders, Magick Archers, & Rangers (1,000 Kisses) try to destroy the wings. Only one is destroyed at a time when the same tactics will destroy both wings on a Dire Dragon. The strike point is the shoulder blades or where the wings attach. When one CD wing is destroyed, the pawns announce, "Tis grounded!" However, the dragon is not grounded until the second wing is destroyed. I have witnessed two forms of a glide on several occasions: 1. I have seen a gliding attack several times that I believe is similar to the one you described with the Firedrake. The times I have seen it have been in the Fallen City with the Thunderwyvern. In the Rotunda of Dread, whenever, I have shot a dragon in the heart or head, it falls straight down. In the Fallen City, normally when I shoot a Thunderwyvern and always when I shoot one of the dual Wyverns, it falls straight down. On very few occasions, when I shoot the Thunderwyvern, it does not fall but wheels around and then goes into a gliding attack. I have always taken this to mean that the Thunderwyvern is handicapped by the loss of one wing and is trying a dive attack. Because of the injury, the dive attack is different. 2. On GameFAQ's one of the contributors, MiZDove, discovered under certain conditions, pawns would climb onto an enemy. It seemed very odd because one of the pawns was an accomplished sorcerer who climbed on the dragon to use a bare fisted attack instead of a lethal spell. It was initially reported in post #65 here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/626514-dragons-dogma/70438643?page=6 The gist of what happened is this: "This time, I paused and selected Share so I could really spin around and see who was doing what. Everyone was on the dragon except Tyrion who looks like he just let go. Draken was on the neck, arisen on the elbow, and Crazy Horse for some inexplicable reason, was between the wings. The stars popped before it was slain - in fact I godsbaned and didn't even kill it. Could the dragons have an "All Aboard" flag too? hmmmmm." We called it the All Aboard tactic and determined that Crazy Horse, the sorcerer was using the bare-handed attack. Both MiZDove and I were able to duplicate it separately. I did a fairly extensive test and reported the results in post #87 here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/626514-dragons-dogma/70438643?page=8 What I didn't discuss is that the dragons would often go into an uncontrolled dive similar to the Griffin falling to earth on an oblique slope. This dive is very different from what I had seen with the Thunderwyvern and definitely attributed to the fact that the Dragon was both overloaded and in distress from the attack. Several people tried it and, in our collaborative discussion, we concluded that the overloaded condition put the dragon in distress similar to when it writhes on the ground and is much more vulnerable. It is for this reason that the sorcerer changed tactics and participated in the all aboard tactic. His barehanded attacks when the dragon was in distress were more deadly than powerful spells delivered to the dragon while it was in battle stance. This is a long way of saying that when the dragon is overloaded with three or four people who are attacking it, it is only capable of uncontrolled low altitude flight. I'm sure this is very different from what you are describing because your dragon was not overloaded and I believe that is a necessary condition for this type of low altitude flight to occur. Hi; I just finished the article I was working on at: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Maximizing_Arisen_and_Main_Pawn_Stats It's intended as a practical example to complement the Stats and Stat Growths pages. If there's anything you would like me to add, modify, or delete; I would be happy to oblige. Allgorhythm (talk) 18:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Thanks. I'd been exchanging private messages on GameFAQs with a couple of people in Denmark who had been using the automatic builder. GameFAQs limits the number of characters and I also realized that quite a lot of people were interested in it and what better place to put it than the authoritative source. Since I started with pen and paper RPGs, this kind of thought process is second nature. What is important when you use an automated tool or manual calculations is to establish a baseline or frame of reference. So, that is what this article provides. I'm still getting accustomed to the editing tools on the site so I appreciate all the help I can get and I've seen you're very active. Allgorhythm (talk) 19:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm I'll start working on your points right away. I tried earlier to do something about the fonts. I thought the Visual Editor would handle it with the paragraph style. I'll send Kara a note as well. I'm very appreciative of what she's done on the GameFAQ pawn rental site and have enormous respect for her DD:DA expertise. Allgorhythm (talk) 20:20, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Video Thumbnails By any chance, do you know how to insert a video thumbnail into the wiki. I've been providing very short videos to illustrate certain techniques. I've done this so far on the Daimon, Griffin, and Bloodless Stockade pages. However, the only way I know how to insert the video is through a URL. Thanks in advance, Allgorhythm (talk) 16:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Thanks for the quick response. I've looked at the source editor but it doesn't give insight into how it's done. I'll find recent examples and ask the authors how they did it. Thanks for your trouble, Allgorhythm (talk) 17:07, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Got something for ya Hey, Jon, look! This is what we're dealing with here and on GameFAQs: http://segaforums.wikia.com/wiki/Hoggys2much (link provided by @heatht). --Saba0th (talk) 01:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: editing it all out. He has calmed down now and I'm regretting ever writing this second message. This was unbecoming of me, I should have controlled myself better. --Saba0th (talk) 08:25, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Article Changes Hey Jon, I should have dropped you a line. So I apologize for that. In hindsight I probably should have simply edited the Fournival page instead of reverting. But reverting was easier. The reason for this is that I read you changes and found they added nothing new to the page. Not even improved the readability. This was not the case with the Valmiro page and this is why I simply edited some of the text, and most of that were not even your edits, but probably my own from a while back. Wiki's are contstantly edited and updated with new information, but we should focus on improving pages and adding new info or fixing errors. As I said, it may have been a little overzealous, but I still stand by my statement that edits should be made to improve or add something new, not just to reword entire texts that were ok to begin with. In the end I cannot prevent anyone from making edits or putting the edits back in that were removed. Nor would I want to do that to be honest. It is a free wiki and people can do what they want. The only point I made with the revert was as I explained above. If you'd like to discuss your edits in more detail let me know. Perhaps we can even pop into the chat. It's empty anyways ;) --AeonsLegend (contact me) 10:39, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, :You don't have to justify to me how long you've been making edits. Whether you've made 10K edits or a single edit shouldn't make a difference in how it is reviewed. :The reason we're having this discussion now is not because I reverted your change, nor that your text was altered, because it is fact that this happens on Wiki's on a daily basis. The reason we're talking about it now is because I did it right after you've made the changes. If I waited half a year and changed the entire article (perhaps for the better) it would have been a non-issue. :But like I said, It is my opinion versus yours and I do not weigh my opinion higher than yours when it comes to the wiki other than it is my opinion. I felt that it largely was an unnecessary edit. I've seen far too many people edit pages with information that doesn't help or is not necessary to understand the contents. You can mince words over wording. I don't particularly like the ye olde English style of writing, but I agree that styles such as "you should" are better written as "Go here" or "do that" even if I wrote it wrong myself in the pages. It's fine if someone corrects that. :I think we have the same goal and that is to improve the wiki. Different views aside. Let's keep it at that. :--AeonsLegend (contact me) 14:28, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Article cleanup Hey Jon, since you're the most active here I thought I'd drop you a line on my opinion on some of the articles here. I've noticed an increase in articles since my departure that contain use of CAPS, opinions and even incorrect information. The worst of these are the enemy tactics sections. I've attempted to strip them of these, but it's far too much for me to do on my own. Can you help out? All use of caps should be removed. There's plenty of sentences like: "This will ALWAYS work.". There is no need to emphasise the word "always". All opinions should be removed. I noticed mild and aggressive use of opinions in artciles. such as: "This attack does massive damage", or "this is the best way to do this". Tactics should describe what a player should do in order to reach the result of the tactic. Nothing more. If an attack deals a lot of damage when compared to other attacks, it should state why this is so. I also noticed that a lot of articles describe personal experiences as fact. For instance, breaking a Dragon's horn will cause a Road attack that kills the pawns. This is not always the case. What breaking the horn does is cause the Dragon to start using the Roar attack. Most often it will use it right away, but not always. It may feel this way, but the articles should never reflect a players personal opinions. Anotehr thing I notices was that articles contain incorrect facts. Like you have to use a Godsbane in order to be able to use tactic X. This is untrue. The godsbane only speeds up the proces, but is in no way required for the game other than to kill yourself after killing the Senechal. So in short, I want to ask for your help in cleaning up the articles. Some articles or sentences may be tough to judge. You can always discuss things with me of course if you're unsure. AeonsLegend (contact me) 15:41, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Thing is. A lot of the pages have been rewritten making them valuable for only people that have Dark Arisen and play in post game or even new game plus. The wiki should contain information that helps everyone, not just the ones that have completed the game 10 times. You don't obtain the godsbane until post game, but the strategy for opening chests remains the same. You can reset (or kill yourself another way) to reload the game and then open the chest again. I've timed this, it takes about 1,5 minutes this way not 5. Original players have done this prior to post game until they found a way to speed up the proces with the godsbane. Again, the info on the wiki should be helpful for anyone at any stage in the game. ::With regard to your reference on how active the game is played. Probably not that active at the moment, but it's still being played. Soon Dragon's Dogma Online will come out, which will also increase activity and when Dragon's Dogma 2 finally comes out people will also want to play the first game if they haven't done so. In the next 3-4 years I expect this site to still see frequent activity. ::As far as the walkthroughs go, I wrote about 90% of them and I played those quests many many times to test things out so I was sure the information was 100% correct. Some pages have had information removed or inserted incorrect information so I fix those pages again. I don't mind people editing pages I wrote, even if I wrote all of it. But the info in them should at least be written in an objective manner, be consistent and should not contain incorrect information. For example I just fixed an error in the Griffin's Bane walkthrough. It stated that "a little" QTE would make a carried goblin vanish. This is not objectively written and it is also untrue. I play like that all the time and it does not vanish. Corpses vanish only if you leave them on the ground for too long. There is ample time to pick up the goblin before it vanishes. I do the same with the Cyclops feeding quest. I drop and pick up the Goblin three times and it doesn't vanish. An update to the quest earlier also advised new players with Dark Arisen to trael to the bluemoon tower before the quest which is a completely pointless excersize because you have to walk that entire way anyway. You may as well do it during the quest when you actually need to be there. So I rewrote it to say that a previously places portcrystal may be used to travel there more quickly rather than telling the player that a portcrystal should be placed to speed things up, which is nonsense. ::AeonsLegend (contact me) 13:51, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Great Gamble and Video Capture ::I see where you say you like Great Gamble. I just added an alternate Ranger pawn specific strategy based around Great Gamble that you might enjoy. Check out the Ur-Dragon page ::Going back to our video capture discussion, the reason I got the Elgato was to be able to record a ten minute Ur-D video. This one illustrates the Great Gamble strategy. No magic, strength, or defensive boosters are used. Before the video starts, I had taken one Decade-Dried Harspud and one Liquid Vim. As it turns out, they were not necessary and I did not replenish them. In fact, the menu is not opened during the entire 10 minute video: :: You'll see liberal use of Finest Herb Ale. Up until a couple of weeks ago, Fournival did not have unlimited quantities of Mushroom Potage so I found it easier to acquire Perfect Herb Ale and Finest Herb Ale. So, I'm using up some of my excess quantities. In addition to Great Gamble, I rely heavily on over-the-top stagger and knockdown. Segnbora and nora came to me with fancy rings. I replaced them, in each case, with a couple of Barbed Nails. Leila, my Arisen, and Nei are also each equipped with a pair of Barbed Nails. In total, the eight Barbed Nails in the party provides it with an additional 800 stagger and 800 knockdown. ::The video was super simple to make. All I did was press a 'button' on the software to start recording and press it again when finished. If I'd wanted to, I could have pressed another button and exported directly to Youtube in MP4 format. However, I used my own software to convert to WMV and uploaded it. It took about two minutes for the conversion and, because it was a longer video, about 15 minutes to finish uploading to youtube. Then, on the edit screen of your talk page, I clicked on 'Video' in the 'Add features and media' section on the right hand side of the editing screen. I entered the URL of my Youtube video and voila! ::Allgorhythm (talk) 22:10, April 27, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm ::I'm very interested in Flying Din and Fearful Din. I have come to appreciate the value of stagger and knockdown on Hard Difficulty as I mentioned earlier. These skills are among those with high stagger. I can imagine the effect they might have on enemies when the Ranger is equipped with two Barbed Nails and is using the extremely high stagger/high knockdown Revenant Wail. I had intended to first do an experiment to see if I could stagger Death and what results I could obtain by using one, two, or three Rangers with only Fearful Din equipped (no daggers, just Revenant Wail). ::Allgorhythm (talk) 18:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm :: I think Fearful Din will be a novelty. I figure, if it is to be successful at all, the Ranger must have extremely high stagger to begin with. That's why I'd equip the Barbed Nails and Revenant Wail. However, skills like Tenfold Flurry and Great Gamble would probably do a better job of staggering a big enemy besides contributing significant damage. However, you never know until you try something out. ::Allgorhythm (talk) 18:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Magnitude Hi , you added "◾Doesn't appear to increase the effectiveness of Lassitude, Silentium, Petrifaction and Blearing. " - wondering - if you tested this your self did you test against creatures that take only 3-4 hits to debilitate?? In my experience with other augments that boost debilitations (ie Morbidity) the effect doesn't show unless the creature is really resistant (like 10+ hits).. If you haven't tested against v. high resistance enemies then there's still hope - thing is we are running out of things that magnitude could actually do /-) There were some other skills that looked bugged but turned out the descriptions were confusing.. Anyway if you have any ideas what it might do please leave a note and I could have a go a testing eventually. Thanks. Great Hydra Video Great Hydra Video. I assume it was made with your new Elgato. How's it working out? You made me nostalgic for Assassin. I've been going with Strider for the faster climbing speeds and Magick Archer is so convenient in BBI but Assassin is my favorite. Love the cool animations. Allgorhythm (talk) 02:09, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm After I saw the Hydra video, I looked up the others. It just so happened that Hydra, a page I follow, was the first I received a notification. They look great and, of course, I'll stay tuned. We also both agree that Instant Reset has a wide variety of uses. The non-dagger vocations have some great skills, especially MK. However, no one can move as elegantly as the dagger vocations and turn on a dime if needs be. Allgorhythm (talk) 03:38, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm I don't have any videos planned. That may change as I try some of the other vocations against Ur-D. I'm curious regarding whether Ur-D is susceptible to High Grapple and would like to assemble a team of three mages with High Grapple as the only skill or the only skill along with Holy Affinity. I think you should pursue your videos. Some videos demonstrate a spectacular technique--Ghost's Perfect Block/Reflect video is my favorite among his exceptional videos. However, from a military tactics perspective, it's a poor alternative to taking out Daimon in 20 seconds with a direct attack--Blast Arrows or 1,000 Kisses/Dire Gouge against the head (or chest for the 2nd form). Other videos are instructional in nature--they help players learn the fundamentals of the game, unlock achievements, beat difficult opponents. This second type of video should be easy for relatively new players to grasp and help them get through the game. Allgorhythm (talk) 23:58, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Video Submission Thank you for your Wiki submissions. Please be sure your video submissions are applied in correct format to the wiki. I moved your videos into the correct format, see the Media section in Drake. Please move your other videos into this format as well, such as Snow Harpy. If you are having difficulty using the source coding to do so let me know and I can help you. Here is an example of how it should look (pulled from Drake): Media Gallery= > Drake Screenshot2.jpg Drake Screenshot3.jpg Drake Screenshot 4.jpg| Drake preparing his Fire Breath DD screen March3 03 bmp jpgcopy.jpg| Drake using his Fire breath DrakeGrab.jpg| A Drake preparing to use it's Grab. DRAKE2.jpg| Drake possessing a Pawn Drake_Screenshot_5.jpg DD_screen_March3_09.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Drake.jpg |-|Videos= File:Drake slain in 60 seconds vs solo Strider with only Rusted Daggers, no buffs, no damage, Hard mode (A) File:Strider pawns can be ruthlessly effective at (over) killing lesser Dragonkin, like Drakes. Dragon's Dogma Admin 15:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Video Submission/ Format Hey Jonggonzales, (1) Best thing I can suggest is following the source code format I provided above. It may be difficult to translate at first, but you might be able to understand it functionality as you play with it more. If you can't develop a translation I will see If I can develop a template that you can use to simply add your videos. (When my time allows). (2) We will want to tab gallery pictures first then tab videos. Most wikis follow this format and a lot of the articles have already used this format. (3) I will see If I can come in and help you clean up the ones you have submitted. Suggestively any new videos you submit you will want to follow the format as was suggested. Thank You, Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:45, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Jon, I would appreciate it if you would re-do your video on Perfect Blocks. The technique, including the description, is incorrect, there is no need to hold the shield out in guard position prior to executing the perfect block itself. I am therefore going to revert your edit. Karathrax (talk) 03:28, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Perfect Block video(s) "To mitigate my late timing, I found that "pre-blocking" and then quickly releasing and re-pressing at the moment of impact made my window of vulnerability much smaller." I agree with your explanation, however, you removed a video that had a perfectly executed Perfect Block to do so. What I like about your video, though, is that the Fire perfect block effects are very clearly delineated, and that is also useful information together with your timing mitigation trick. What I think appropriate is to add your video rather than replace the original one, and rewrite your description such that says in so many words that if the player is not always confident in PB execution, timing precision can be mitigated by... etc. Sound good? ;) Karathrax (talk) 05:45, January 17, 2016 (UTC) (hey, I remembered the caption AND to sign it, haha) thanks for the advice i just got the game today. im starting out as a fighter though later ill switch to strider and play about untill i gt good stats then ill switch to mystic knight :) Halibel2015 (talk) 21:59, February 5, 2016 (UTC) thanks ill come to you when i need advice :) im goodnaturedly giggling at my slightly too tall slightly too muscular female hero :p next time ill know more what to expect in scaling at least :p :D i wantd to make her big (but not that big) so she would be more durable in fights since ill mostly be meleeing untill i get my mystic knight skills ready :) Halibel2015 (talk) 00:27, February 6, 2016 (UTC) where can i advertise my pawn? i want people to know about her they can use her,Halibel2015 (talk) 18:39, February 6, 2016 (UTC) i have a few questions 1 does it cost rift crystals to hire pawns? like i met one that says 1 million rc :o 2 do pawns leave you on their own? or just when you dismiss them while i was fighting the hydra/snake thing a pawn i hired left mid battle but she might have been killed it was hectic and icouldnt really read what the message said other than the pawn had left. i was wondering if its like shadowrun on super nes where after a set mount of time the mercs take their money and depart.Halibel2015 (talk) 18:13, February 7, 2016 (UTC) hi jon sorry for all the kooky qestions. im a veteran gamer from back at the dawn of time when the nes was new. i have played many rpgs, im just new at THIS game and trying to learn all i can about it. and yeah i should search the wiki more before asking questions i just like commenting and being social with other players. im on ps3 so yeah we cant ally or i would gladly accept your help. im an adult in my 30s by the way. anyway ill try to restrain myself in the future im new at wikis i havent spent much time on them.Halibel2015 (talk) 05:14, February 8, 2016 (UTC) hi jon nah its cool i know how hard keeping the peace is when you have trlls looking for trouble online. i was once an admin in a facebook group for an online game and i had to deal with weirdos and bullys from time to time. i still inexperienced with wikis i havent used them much so im not always sure proper ways of messaging and ect way back in 2010 i thnk it was, i didnt have a computer just my nintendo ds and i was using the bleach wiki and i got banned for a week becuase i was asking too many questions (oops ;p ) i didnt know they were talking to me since i had only an ip and no account. (my only ban anywhere i might add) the resident evil wiki i never spent much time on becuase it was filled with trolls and nobody was even trying to keep the pages clean. then when i asked legitimate questions i got trolled. the mass effect wiki i only read i have never posted or asked questions there yet. anyway im glad all is well here you seem nice and helpful too :)Halibel2015 (talk) 16:06, February 8, 2016 (UTC) hi jon i will ty to remeber to read the articles in the wiki and watch any videos i see so your hard work is rewarded. ill let you know if i come up with any ideas for you be they articles or videos im trying to think of what i need right now im currently on the quest for the book in gran soren thoguh i was slightly waylaid by trying to stop what looked like a mugger only to get tossed in the dungeon :p now that im free (and have made a skeleton key with knowledge from this wiki :D ) i can avoid that next time. ill try a little longer before looking it up on the wiki. i hope tha tflower quest wasnt imprtant i missed on completing it because mercedes dragged me off on her road trip without letting me refuse :pHalibel2015 (talk) 04:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC) oh i forgot is rook the only pawn that dosent level up? i have another hired pawn that seems stuck at level 11 ok thanks ill check it out Halibel2015 (talk) 18:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) looks like its time to grind levels up and look for equipment i walked for about 2 days to get to where the book is located only to have a chimera start roaming about. i had it half dead when i got cheap shotted so i finally decided to retreat and suddenly there were thieves ,saurians, and wolves coming out of the woodwork (and some big ogre looking thing wandering the road that i decided to not get a good look at) basicly i ran back to the nearest town and left my pawns to die since they didnt want to follow me now that i have my mage back along with 2 new pawns i guess ill grind a bit untill i can take those things on.Halibel2015 (talk) 22:10, February 9, 2016 (UTC) quick question: when i was running from the aforemntioned chimera (i assume it was a lion with anther head and a snake tail) i hada quest call "slay your enemeis" it said i failed as i ran but it isnt listed as failed in my completed quests will i be able to do that later? sorry if im still nagging on the questions i should probly search the wiki Halibel2015 (talk) 23:12, February 9, 2016 (UTC) thanks good to know :) what do you reccomend? my mage was yelling about magic but thats pretty much just her and rook while he was alive right now im just a fighter though ill build up to mystic knight one day and possibly try being a strider too just to see what we get. for now i hired a strider and a warrior/fighter(i forget which it was) one other question i saw somewhere on th wiki that theres a penalty/difference based on male or female characters but i cant find anything in detail on the wikiHalibel2015 (talk) 01:52, February 10, 2016 (UTC) hi jon same here i prefer having girls when ever i can on most any game that lets you have them. my main pawn (gloria) is a mage so thats covered. i can ditch the warrior pawn if i need to for a second strider. i really liked the strider i first hired but i suppose she will be stuck at lv 4 forever so thats no good. i do like having distinct voices thoguh so i can tell whos talking and these last 2 i hired sound the same. anyway im rambling off topic so ill try either a strider and a sorceror or 2 striders also if you have a mage that becomes a sorceror do they lose the old magic they knew (such as healing) when they become a sorceror? also as a side note do they have any "traditional/gandalf looking" hats for the mages/magic users? Halibel2015 (talk) 03:15, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ok thanks for the tips :) still working out those party builds meantime, for some reason striders and warriors are not living long but i probly need to replace them with stronger ones i dont get why some thieves are pushovers and others just tear your group apart in 3 seconds do the enemies get stronger as i level up or do i just need to grind more?Halibel2015 (talk) 05:53, February 10, 2016 (UTC) thanks for the info jon since your a hardcore gamer like me i wanted to ask what was the longest and or hardest boss fight you have ever done? (can be in dogma or any other game) for me the record has to be valkyrie profile on nintendo ds it took 10 hours. im not even joking. i checked the time and it took all day. i dont mean dying over and over either. it just took that long to kill. thankfully thats only for a certain ending i can change things to easily avoid it. i hope im not off topic here. just rembering past battles and thought i would share i never played punchout (though i wish i could) have you played final fantasy 8? to this day i still cannot beat omega weapon thankfully this is an optional bossHalibel2015 (talk) 18:20, February 10, 2016 (UTC) lol i can see that. 8 and ffx are the only ones i have played so i cant compare them but i just r eally loved the story andcharacters in 8 in dragons dogma it feels more like lord of the rings leading my small band of freedom fighters :) i keep thinking of felloship on ps2 a lot because early on you have all 4 hobbitsas a squad (which later is cut down to either aragorn or gandalf and 1 or 2 of the other members) and secondly wolves everywhere, this game just has an infinite supply of wolves i think i must have killed over 1000 wolves in one hour yesterday at least thats how it felt. :) what vocation do you thnk i should use? i like to melee but i need some range and or magicHalibel2015 (talk) 19:51, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ok i will experiment but i have to ask... what makes the ranger so bad? ive seen you mention it a couple of timesHalibel2015 (talk) 22:05, February 10, 2016 (UTC) perhaps the most trivial question i have is why did they remove theme song from the old dd? i get that it seemed out of place but its surprising.Halibel2015 (talk) 22:17, February 10, 2016 (UTC) agreed the new song fits the tone of the game better. i remember watching a review where they said it seemed out of place and i agree it was from what i heard of it. eww first person keep it away. while i play fps games it just isnt my preference are other vocations like that such as strider?Halibel2015 (talk) 00:17, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ok thanks how do you rate the assassin? what are the pros and cons? and on a side note heres some humor at my expense. lately i have been "challenging " myself, since i for so many years, have always played games as easy as possible i decided to play the super star wars games on the hardest difficulty (yep i lost my mind there) but i have played them for so many years i know them well. despite all the um creative language and urge to smash things i beat empire strikes back and return of the jedi. super star wars well no luck there :p i also went back to an old save on (with a new copy of) god of war 2 however im stuck on hard in the snow area and still fighting the collosus on vh. im rambling again ill try to keep my mind on dddaHalibel2015 (talk) 01:37, February 11, 2016 (UTC) thanks :D ill play around with those 3 clases and see how i do Halibel2015 (talk) 03:12, February 11, 2016 (UTC) when i switch vocations does my equpment just dequip or go into storage? such as if i go from fighter to striderHalibel2015 (talk) 21:12, February 11, 2016 (UTC) is therer a way to tell what quest is a main quest and whats a side quest ? it ist really sorted like how it was in games like mass effectHalibel2015 (talk) 00:40, February 12, 2016 (UTC) if you miss a side quest can it be done in new game + ? i see a lot of people in the comments comlaining about missing some of themHalibel2015 (talk) 01:46, February 12, 2016 (UTC)